Happily Never After
by Skaldish
Summary: "A match made in hell, wouldn't you say, darling?" BtVSxLabyrinth. JarethxFaith Drabbles.
1. What's Your Story

**Title:** Happily Never After  
><strong>Author:<strong> Skaldic  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own neither the Buffyverse nor Labyrinth.  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Labyrinth  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "A match made in hell, wouldn't you say, darling?" JarethxFaith Drabbles.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Dark themes. Consent issues.  
><strong>AN:** An old (about ten years) drabble series. I might decide to write a full-fledged story out of it.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your story?"<p>

Jareth looked up to see eerily familiar brown hair; as always, the face wasn't even close to the one he wished to see.

Casting a glance around the empty subway tunnel, Jareth sighed. He never knew that mortals had places so drab and cold. It reminded him of his castle, in a way. His castle that now lay in ruins due to six careless words spoken by an equally careless child.

"C'mon, Tinkerbell," the woman said as she crouched down beside to him. "Talk to me. I ain't got nothin' better to do and you look like you're about to cross the third rail."

"I'm not suicidal."

"The other fairies fly to Neverland without you?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

The woman pointed at his clothing and grinned. "You're either from an outdated hair band that just won't die or you're packin' wings under all that glitter."

* * *

><p>[150 words]<p> 


	2. A Slayer

"You're dying," a cultured voice said somewhere above her.

Faith chuckled and cracked a red-tinted smile. "I've toughed out worse things."

Gloved fingertips pushed back her hair and a pair of mismatched eyes slowly swam into focus. "You're dying," the voice repeated.

Die. Future. Dying. Present. Dead. Past.

"Present it is then," Faith said, exhaling a breath out between gritted teeth.

"You're the Slayer."

"Nah," she said. "That's B. _A_ Slayer, now that's me."

"What's the difference?" the voice asked, softer now, closer too.

Faith smirked a bit, feeling warm lips brush against her temple. "The boys like me better."

* * *

><p>[100 words]<p> 


	3. Accept It

"I didn't want this!"

"Well, it's what you received! You should accept it and start conducting yourself with the dignity and grace befitting one of your station!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, you prissy little cocksucker? You can't-"

He pushed her back, covering her foul mouth with his. "I can and I will," he hissed as he pulled away, panting harshly. "I am your King. You are my Queen. You will _act_ like my Queen."

Her hands twined viciously into his hair and her legs wrapped just as unforgivably around his waist.

"The fuck I will."

* * *

><p>[100 words]<p> 


	4. Hate

He would often wake up with a piece of tapered wood hovering over his heart and angry eyes flashing like bottled lightning above him.

"I hate you," she would say, as if it really mattered.

"And I love you." His mouth would bitterly curve at the corners on those nights, ice splitting and cutting through her impotent anger. She may have hated him, but she loved what he did to her, and he knew it. "A match made in hell, wouldn't you say, darling?"

Then, her stake would drop to the bed, and she would make him beg for her.

* * *

><p>[100 words]<p> 


	5. Forever not long at all

She told him not to look at her when they made love, so he hid his eyes against her neck.

He whispered promises of forever, and she told him to shut up and fuck her.

He held her afterwards, but only because her exhaustion granted him that.

He scared her.

His devotion scared her.

"I told you," he would whisper into her ear on nights when she came screaming someone else's name. "This is forever."

She would push him away as she called him something unmistakably vulgar. He would smile and laugh before pulling a rose out of the air and trailing is across her sneering lips.

"Yes, well," he would chuckle. "You knew that before you accepted my offer."

* * *

><p>[120 words]<p> 


End file.
